The Apocalypse
by ShadowTheUmbreon14
Summary: Here is a quite gruesome story of how several characters from several games, animes, ect, fight together to come out of a horrible situation alive. Will they all survive? Who knows? Read with caution. It will contain a lot of violence and gore. Hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was coming to the end of yet another beautiful day here in Pallet Town. The sun was setting over the tops of the Oak trees in the local forest where Shinoa sat and watched the pretty scene. In the town pubs were starting to open where, as per usual, Captain Falcon and Viriob were getting drunk. Again. Little did they know that the next day could be their last...

Another day was dawning. Falcon and Viriob were passed out at the side of a nearby road having been looking into, and for some unknown reason, tasting a puddle. Shinoa was just waking up in the branches of her favourite tree. Normal. Everything seemed normal. This peace was all interupted though. There was a loud crash in the North of the town followed by the screams of citizens. This noise was enough to wake up the hungover Falcon and Viriob. People were running everywhere in a frenzy. All soon became clear. Something was definitely not right with the creatures following them. They looked like... Like zombies!

Falcon ,still hungover, starts to speak to Viriob "Dude, what are those things?" "Well..." Viriob starts to answer "I believe they are the zombies that were being held in captivity in the local mineshaft on the mountain. Although, I'm sure they assured us that there was no chance that they would ever escape..." "Those liars!" Falcon starts to shout. "They have doomed us all to death! Death!" In amongst the crowds of people running was a big blue frog with a surprisingly long tongue. Falcon and Viriob quickly stumble to their feet to find themselves being approached by hordes of these zombie people. The frog stops beside them for a minute and starts to speak "Guys! Do you just want to be torn to peices by those things?! Run before it's too late!" With that said he starts to join the crowds again. "Viriob, what do you think he means by torn to peices?" asks a slightly nervous Falcon. As this was said a litle kid was grabbed by a zombie and torn to shreds. Limb by limb it was ripped apart before being eaten alive. "Now might be a good time to go, Falcon!" exclaims the seriously scared archer. They turn and run, joining the frog and the crowds.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowds were all rushing through the forest, Falcon and Viriob within it. Shinoa, protector of the forest, was not one to allow such behaviour on the land. "Hey! Stop!" She jumps down and draws a green and black scythe. "What do you all think you're doing?! This land is special! You had better have a darn good reason for this!" she starts to scream at the suddenly halted crowd. "Please Shinoa! The zombies have escaped and are chasing after us! They'll be here in no time if we don't go!" a villager starts to shout back at the angered Shinoa. "Likely story, kid. But where's your proof?" Screams start to come from the back of the crowd as quick footsteps can be heard approaching them. "Okay, I'll go check then, but if you're lying then you'll all be prosecuted!" She jumps between trees before reaching near the back end of the crowd and realising the truth. "Okay! Just run! Save yourselves!" "Thank you for letting us pass through here!" exclaims a scared blue frog. "You had better run too. I am Greninja. Join us in our escape, miss!" He starts to say before running again.

The crowds press on through the forest in an attempt to save their lives. Most of the villagers were caught and torn to shreds before their families eyes before, they too, were torn apart themselves. Throughought all this chaos Viriob and Falcon pressed on, determined to escape with their lives. At the end they were left alone, all the villagers were too slow and met a painful death. They were accompanied by the blue frog named Greninja. Shinoa had stayed in an attempt to kill some of the zombies off, but did she survive? "Guys! Wait up! Please!" Greninja shouts ahead to Viriob and Falcon. They stop and wait a couple of minutes for the frog who was a fair way behind them. The zombies still seemed to be preoccupied with the shredded remains of the now dead villagers and gave the three time to escape. "Thank you guys... I was really scared back there, I thought I was going to die! I really appreciate you waiting, I don't want to be left alone out here... All my friends, well lets just say they didn't make it..." "It's okay, blue frog. Just try to keep up, they'll be back soon enough. My name is Falcon and my friend here is Viriob. You are?" questions Falcon. "You know I can introduce myself, Falcon. I am Viriob, the archer. Did you say that you were Greninja back there?" asks a slightly tired Viriob. "I am indeed Greninja. But who was the girl in the trees? She seemed so angry about us running through the forests... It was kind of mean." As this is said a purple haired girl in a green and black uniform jumps down from a tree. She was rather short compared to the blue haired archer and the race car driver in blue. She spoke to them in a stern voice "I the 'girl in the trees' am Shinoa, the guardian of the forests. You guys should've stayed and helped fight off the zombies. Leaving it all down to a single person doesn't exactly seem fair now does it? You could have saved all those helpless people back there but no, you left them for bait and saved yourselves. What kind of people are you? I think that selfish fits the description!" "Shinoa, huh. I am Greninja and, well, we just wanted to survive to see tomorrow... If we had stayed, we would have died..." "All those innocent people wanted to see tomorrow too! They did die! And all you did was save yourselves!" Starts to scream an annoyed Shinoa. "Well, we would love to stay and chat but I'm afraid that we are in fact being hunted down by a mob of blood thirsty, fast and violent zombies. This is no time to act all casual like everything is normal, we all know that everything is going to perish if we don't at least escape with our lives. So, us three shall take our leave. Feel free to stop and wait for death to come of you want but I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea. Goodbye, Miss." exclaims the slightly annoyed archer as the three of them turn and walk away from Shinoa, trying to get out of this chaos with their lives.

As they walk further into the forest more footsteps can be heard. "Guys, do you hear that?" asks the slightly nervous driver. "Y-yeah..." exclaims a quickening Greninja. "You don't think..." starts Viriob, before he is rudely interreputed by Shinoa. "Yes, the zombies are onto us, you pathetic peices of flesh" she says. "But how!" panics Viriob. "Wait... Just when did you get here..." exclaims Falcon. "Is now the time for questions?" she answers. The footsteps are louder now and seem closer than before. Shinoa jumps into a tree and starts to make a run for it. "Run guys!" shouts Greninja as he starts to run from the sound of footsteps echoing from behind them. "Let's go Viriob" says Falcon as he quickly grabs him and runs after Greninja and Shinoa.


End file.
